The Gift
by balancedbeginning
Summary: ChinaxReader. Warning: Contains lemon. You have a small surprise ready for China one night.


China was minding his own business by taking a well-deserved rest in his luxurious king-sized bed, one autumn evening.

He was taking some down time to think over his day and get ready for bed.

But, he was starting to worry about you. You told him that you were going out shopping in Beijing with Taiwan for the day, but he was sure you would have been home by now.

'Maybe I should go out and look for her…It's starting to get dark out…' He thought to himself, getting up.

Just as he was reaching for his jacket, he heard the front door open and close, followed by the sound of footsteps approaching the bedroom.

Throwing open the bedroom door, you entered with multiple shopping bags in hand. Flashing China a playful smile, you set the bags down on the floor.

"Hello, China!" You greeted him happily and he pulled you in for a hug and a kiss.

"Welcome home, _." He said as you pulled away from him.

"Oh, China. Have I got a nice surprise for you. I picked up a little something special while I was out today," you told him as you fetched the smallest shopping bag.

Before he could you protest and tell you that that wasn't necessary, you led him to the bed, winked, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Some rustling could be heard from the other side of the door, and when the distinctive sound of someone changing their clothes could be heard, China's mind began to wander.

"Hey China! Close your eyes, ok? No peaking~"

Jumping, as he was startled from his daydreaming, he did as he was told.

Giggling to yourself, you stepped out of the bathroom…

…Only to be wearing rather skimpy clothing consisting of a lacy red bra with gold trim, and panties to match.

Walking over to the bed, where China had dutifully followed your instructions, you set the bag down and crawled into bed next to him.

Striking an innocent pose, complete with a Hello Kitty doll (another helpful purchase~), you shyly whispered, "You can open your eyes now.~"

Slowly opening his eyes, China almost had a heart attack at your adorably suggestive gift.

Expecting him to flip out and squeal at how cute you were holding the plushie, it came as a shock to you when he quickly, but gently, pinned you down to the bed.

His face hovering over yours, he removed the Hello Kitty toy from your grasp and stared at your scantily clad form.

"So, this is my present?" He asked in a very suggestive tone. (One you weren't used to hearing too often!)

Loving this side of him already, you shakily replied "Y-yes. I hope you enjoy."

Leaning down to capture your lips in a loving, but possessive kiss, China wrapped his arms around you.

Pulling away briefly, he answered "Oh don't worry, _. I most certainly will."

Well now, let's begin, shall we?

You two pretty much had your hands all over each other. China's lips were fully pressed over yours, his tongue dominating your mouth.

While you were busy working on removing his mandarin jacket by undoing the decorative laces, he transitioned from making out with you, to gently sucking your neck and collarbone.

Delighted by your little moans, he became more rough and bit down hard enough to leave a mark.

When you had removed his jacket, nothing was stopping your hands from roaming around his finely-toned chest and ab muscles. He groaned in response and his hands moved to unclasp your newly bought bra.

While you were a little nervous of him seeing this exposed, you knew it would be worth it in the end if it meant pleasing him.

He removed your bra and took a minute to admire your modestly shaped breasts. He moved up and breathed in your ear, "You're so beautiful, _. Will you allow me to continue?"

Nodding your head, you moved one of his hands to hover over you left breast, a sign that you totally fine with him moving to second base.

He cupped your chest in his strong hands and began to knead them gently, making you quietly whimper out his name.

He teased you this way for not much longer until he closed his mouth over your right breast, leaving his other hand to continue giving attention to your left one.

The sensations were overwhelming, and you ran your fingers through his hair, undoing his ponytail.

Switching breasts, China continued to stimulate your body and you could feel yourself getting warmer and more anxious by the minute.

Feeling satisfied with himself, China shot you a look with needy eyes.

He was waiting for you to give him the ok to continue you even further.

But he could see you were somewhat hesitant to respond when your eyes shifted from side to side.

Pulling you into a loving embraced, he nuzzled your cheek with his and said "If you're unsure, I can stop right now."

You both knew that you were still a virgin. And the concept of sex still frightened you to a degree.

But you knew that in China's arms, he would never hurt you. He's the best lover anyone could ask for and you trust you him. Besides, you've come this far, why deny you both the final part of your gift?

Returning his embrace, you responded quietly, "No…Please continue. I want more. I want… you, China."

Seeing his eyes light up, you quickly kissed him on the lips. Mentally preparing yourself for what was to come, you watched as China stood up to unzip his pants, revealing his red boxers with a panda print design.

Crawling back on top of you, he smiled reassuringly as he trailed his fingers down your sides, and placed small kisses on your collarbone.

His fingers hooked under the elastic band of your panties and began to slide them down.

Once they were removed, slowly I might add, China carefully spread your legs apart. He took in the sight of your already wet womanhood. And then he slowly looked over your body once more, before he looked back up at you.

And in the most sincere tone of voice, he whispered, "You're the most beautiful woman, _. I'll make your first time one to remember."

Stealing another kiss, he leaned in closer to you, his chest touching yours, which sent shivers up both of you spines from the contact. Without any real warning, he moved his hand to your womanhood and parted the lips to your entrance.

Jolting instantly at such a foreign feeling, you began to mewl his name out in broken whimpers as he gently inserted his finger.

China whispered sweet nothings into your ear as he added another digit, slowly pumping in and out.

You had never experienced such an amazing feeling. As you reached up to move your arms around his neck, he suddenly caught you off guard by rotating his thumb in small circles over your clitoris. You dug your nails into his back as an extremely intense feeling was swiftly approaching.

When he felt your inner walls tighten around his fingers, he increased the speed of his pumping until you finally reached your peak.

"Nnghh…Ah! Ch-China!" You cried out as his fingers became drenched in your love juices.

As you began to reclaim your senses, China gently removed his fingers from you.

Knowing what had to come next, you pulled his boxers down with shaky hands. As his erected length came into your view, you were fully ready to have him take you.

Giving into your curiosity, you gently grasped his modestly-sized member and gave a few experimental strokes.

You were absolutely delighted to see his face twist in ecstasy as he groaned out your name.

"_-_, are you ready?" he panted, removing your hand from him.

Locking eyes with him, you confidently nodded your head.

"I promise to be gentle. Though, I can't promise it will be painless at first, it will fade away quickly," China reassured you.

You leaned up to capture his lips in a needed kiss, and he positioned himself at your awaiting entrance.

Slowly sliding himself in, he took note of your abrupt flinch and stopped moving.

You tightened your grip around his shoulders and took a minute to get used to the feeling. It didn't really hurt as much as you thought it would, but you felt a bit uncomfortable. However, the pain began to subside.

"I-it's ok. I'm ok. Please, keep going, China," you breathlessly whispered your words of encouragement to him.

Nodding his head, he moved to fully fill your core with his member. And then he began to thrust slowly in and out. Both of you were moaning in sync at the pleasurable feelings you were supplying each other with.

You noticed that China's thrusts were slow and deep, giving you the perfect sensations with each thrust. As for the Chinese man, your tight wall around his length provided the most exquisite feelings.

"A-ah! China! F-faster, please!" You begged through your moaning.

He complied with your wishes and sped his pace.

Only, when you felt like you were about to reach another height, you felt him fall back into his previous slow, rhythmic pace.

Ignoring your protests, he looked you in the eyes.

"M-my name. _, say my name".

"China? Don't stop China, please!"

He quickly shook his head.

"No, my real name. Beg for me with my human name, _. I want…to hear you scream it," he breathed as he quickened hi pace again, but only slightly.

"Y-Yao, please. Sop teasing me. More, I want you, Yao. Give me more," you moaned.

Blushing at hearing his name being moaned, he began thrusting quickly and deeply, a very well-liked combination at the moment.

Moaning louder than before, you wrapped your legs around his hips, not wanting the overwhelming sensations to end.

He continued to thrust wildly and you were both reaching your peaks.

"Yao, Yao! Ahh, I can't hold back. I'm going to…" you screamed out, finally finding your release.

The white hot feeling swept over you and pulled you under a sea of pleasure as you continued to cry out his name.

China made you see stars and continued to thrust into you until he climaxed along with you.

Still connected, your legs fell back onto the mattress while the two of you laid there, basking in the afterglow and regaining your senses.

China slowly pulled out of you and pulled the covers over your bodies.

He pulled your body close to his and buried his face in your hair, deeply inhaling the scent of your shampoo.

"_. I love you. I love you so much."

You returned his embrace and nuzzled into his chest.

You listened to the sound of each other's still erratic heartbeats and China lulled you to sleep as he softly hummed the tune of an old folk song.

You knew that you were safe, and loved in his arms.

"I love you too…Yao."


End file.
